En restitución
by Smithback
Summary: Un sueño reparador que se extendió demasiado tiempo. "deberíamos quedarnos aquí… y envejecer…" Las consecuencias de esa posibilidad
1. neblina

**En restitución**

Autora: Smithback

Beta: Smithback

Lector de prueba: Smithback

Correcciones y edición final: Smithback

Errores y omisiones: Smithback

 **1.- neblina**

(-Del Sun nation, enero 5...-

Sara Poniatowska asegura que su hijo se sentía diferente. Al sur de Irlanda nos encontramos con un caso que parece del siglo pasado, pero la señora Poniatowska asegura que su hijo es un 'changelin'. Término que se refiere a un cambiado. Un niño originalmente de un hada o un ser mágico cambiado por un bebé, generalmente antes de ser bautizado.

"Su piel era más suave, su llanto más tierno... les juro que este niño no es mi hijo." Estas son algunas de las palabras de la señora Poniatowska, en las que afirma, que su hijo, el pequeño Oscar no solo se veía sino que se siente diferente.

En este periódico logramos enviar a un corresponsal que examinó al niño sin lograr encontrar ninguna diferencia física con un niño humano normal, con la quizá insignificante excepción de...)

(-Del 'Frente a la noticia', Mayo 7...-

En 1944 Eva, nombre ficticio elegido para seguir su anonimato, afirma haber tenido su primer encuentro con un hada. "EN aquel tiempo yo no sabía lo que eran, me parecían solo unas personas diferentes y lindas... fue hasta que regresé a casa y le conté a mis papás lo que había visto cuando comencé a entender que quizá no era tan común lo que había vivido..."

Cuando Eva tenía apenas 5 años, se alejó de una comida familiar en el parque de Conejos, Chile. "Comenzó a llover, aunque no mucho pero yo me traté de refugiar y el único lugar que vi disponible era un tronco hueco... a esa edad no piensas en animales, insectos o serpientes, yo solo quería no mojarme." Eva recuerda con alegría y nitidez ese día.

"No llevaba mucho ahí dentro, un par de minutos quizá, cuando la vi, o al menos creo que era una 'ella', era una mujercita, pequeña, quizá del tamaño de mi palma, estaba debajo de unas hojas en un árbol justo en frente de mi escondite... vi a mi tronco y pensé que quizá ella se podría resguardar mejor de la lluvia en mi tronco que en sus hojas... me hice a un lado en ese pequeño espacio y con un ademán la invité a mi tronco."

Ni Eva ni éste reportero pueden evitar dejar una ligera carcajada ante la inocencia de la infancia. Quizá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en el lugar de Eva, o quizá me hubiera sentido demasiado dueño de mi tronco como para compartirlo.

Eva continúa narrando los siguientes encuentros en los años que siguieron.-)

 **1.- Neblina**

No podían haber avanzado más de diez metros en el frío bosque después de su última aparición, cuando ambos se detuvieron en alerta, buscando entre los árboles lo que rompió el usual susurro del bosque. No compartieron miradas, no se dieron ninguna indicación; solo se pusieron de espaldas el uno al otro, varitas en alto, sus cuerpos tirantes para la acción, fuese cual fuese, huir o pelear.

Podían ser mortifagos, carroñeros o solo el viento. No podían ser poco precavidos en situaciones tan precarias. Cualquier error les costaría la vida y la guerra.

Después de casi un minuto de silencio lo volvieron a escuchar. Era un gemido, parecido al de un cachorro, pero sin duda no animal, éste tenía un sabor demasiado melódico.

Harry señaló con la varita. Cubriendo sus espaldas, avanzaron dirigiéndose aquel inusual sonido entre los árboles. Tratando de no mostrar titubeos, siguieron. Podía ser simplemente un animal herido o una trampa de algún mortífago. Tenían la posibilidad de simplemente retirarse, aparecerse en un lejano y más seguro sitio, pero ambos tenían corazones nobles; si era algo o alguien herido ninguno podía desatender lo que sus espíritus les demandasen.

Él estaba por dar un paso más, cuando ella lo detuvo y señaló a un lado; no muy lejos, a un metro o dos, una pequeña rareza se deslumbraba en la base de un árbol, una sombría luz con tintes moráceos.

Ninguno comprendió que hacía una luz tan extraña en ese lugar. Varias ideas inconcretas desfilaron en sus mentes. Fue Harry, sin duda el más valiente, o demente, el primero que se acercó mientras ella, unos pasos detrás guardaba sus espaldas.

Hermione observó cómo su compañero se agachaba; sin perder de vista la escena, advirtió no sin algo de consternación como la luz iluminaba una parte del rostro de su amigo, dejando que las sombras a su alrededor se hicieran más presentes, como si se asomaran detrás de su amigo, también intentando con curiosidad ver lo que había ahí.

Harry hizo un pequeño sonido de asombro, ausente de miedo o disgusto, por lo que Hermione se acercó y agachó, menos incierta que antes.

Ahí, entre la nieve, en la base de un árbol medio enterrado en el frío, estaba una pequeña hada. Unos diez centímetros de vacilante luz. El pequeño ser parecía temerosa de los dos humanos frente a ella. Por un momento su luz se intensificó como si tratara de asustarlos, pero de inmediato opacó, como si hubiese gastado toda su energía en ese intento.

Sin saber qué hacer, Harry volvió la mirada a su amiga quien preocupada, no quitaba la mirada del hada.

Probablemente sintiendo la inquisitiva mirada de su amigo, respondió Hermione sin quitar la vista al ser frente a ella. "Es un hada de la primavera…"

Harry pensó que eso era obvio y que quizá su amiga estaba tan perdida como él, hadas era un tema básico de 'Criaturas mágicas'.

"creo que está perdida." Continuó ella. "Pero no sé cómo podríamos ayudarle… son seres orgullosos y no sabríamos a dónde llevarla… o como…"

Harry seguía sin saber de qué hablaba Hermione.

Ella lo miró y explicó con algo de diversión ante el obvio detalle que su amigo había omitido. "Es invierno, Harry."

Harry abrió grandes los ojos y regresó la mirada al hada que les devolvía una desafiante pero frágil mirada.

Un hada de la primavera no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo en invierno, menos en uno tan crudo como el presente.

Mientras Hermione repasaba todo lo que sabía sobre las hadas, Harry contemplaba al pequeño ser; una fémina de finos rasgos, pero feroz mirada que Harry trató de calmar con una sonrisa; un cabello corto y tremendamente obscuro rodeaban el pálido rostro. La ropa parecía como si fuese hecha de pétalos violáceos de alguna fresca flor, unas alas semitransparentes como de mariposa adornaban la etérea imagen.

Finalmente Hermione se dirigió a la criatura, "¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que rompamos algún hechizo?" Ahora Hermione parecía insegura para dar voz a la siguiente pregunta. "¿Te gustaría que algún hombre llevase tu… estirpe?"

"¡Hermione!" Harry no podía creer que su amiga hubiese hecho una pregunta así.

Hermione no quitó la vista al hada, quien negó a todas las preguntas.

Hermione asintió a la criatura. "¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?"

Tanto Harry como Hermione miraron el dubitativo rostro del hada, para luego simplemente ver como negaba una vez más.

Ambos se sintieron inseguros. La criatura parecía demasiado frágil, sin duda sus oídos no los habían engañado antes, el sonido que el hada había hecho en un principio parecía de dolor o ayuda; pero también sabían que las hadas eran criaturas orgullosas que podían desencadenar poderosas maldiciones si eran presionadas.

Los amigos permanecieron inamovibles, con la mirada fija en la pequeña, sintiendo el tímido calor que irradiaba; como si esperasen a que ella solo con ver sus patéticas miradas les dijese lo que necesitaba… la situación era cómica y paradójica, ellos eran los que suplicaban a la orgullosa necesitada.

Ambos notaban el frío calarles hasta los huesos a través de sus abrigos de invierno. Pero ninguno se movía… pasaron varios minutos... fue Hermione la primera que después de un largo suspiro rompió el frío silencio. "Bien, si es así…"

Harry la miró alarmado. No pensaría realmente ella en dejar a tan desvalida criatura ahí sola.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta. "por casualidad acamparemos por aquí cerca, esperamos no molestarte… si necesitas algo... solo dinos…" hizo una larga pausa, meditando su siguiente acción. Buscó en su infinito bolso, metiendo todo el brazo. Harry no entendía que buscaba, pero había comprendido perfectamente su comentario de acampar cerca… no era un buen lugar para hacerlo, el lugar era demasiado estrecho para poner su tienda, la tierra estaba demasiado cubierta de nieve… pero estarían cerca del hada…"

Hermione sacó algo pequeño de la bolsa, lo miraba dubitativa. Curioso, Harry miró lo que era y comprendió. Eran sus últimos terrones de azúcar.

Ambos compartieron una mirada y sonrieron en entendimiento.

Harry tomó los terrones y se dirigió al hada. "Tenemos mucha azúcar y sabes… no es muy buena para nuestra salud… ¿podemos dejártelos? ¿Verdad?" Harry los colocó muy cerca del hada y sin esperar respuesta o negación, se levantó a la par que Hermione y sin volver la vista, avanzaron unos pocos metros y comenzaron a poner su tienda de campaña.

Podría parecer para cualquier persona, que estaban haciendo lo mismo que otras veces, levantando la tienda, levantando hechizos y guardas… pero sus mentes no podía estar más allá de unos metros detrás de ellos.

Harry tratada de no volver la vista al hada... saber si estaba bien, si había recibido con gusto los terrones de azúcar… lo cual le hacía pensar en lo hambriento que estaba… Harry sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

"deberíamos quedarnos aquí… y envejecer…" Hermione definitivamente lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Tan inadmisible como fuese, no pudo evitar meditar la idea. Quedarse ahí… refugiarse en un buen lugar... dejar que los demás se las arreglaran como pudiesen… tenían magia, tenían vida y decisión… ellos podían arreglárselas, no tenía por qué un chico de diecisiete años tener que arreglarlo todo, el mundo ya estaba grandecito como para cuidarse solo…

Saboreó la idea por más tiempo del que debiese.

"si… pero tenemos que seguir."

Hermione asintió con vehemencia. "Claro."

Al menos habían logrado diluir los pensamientos del hada en su breve pero anormal charla.

Una vez dentro de su 'hogar', Harry comenzó a preparar algo de té, sin azúcar… ambos lo bebieron con divertidas miradas de conspiración. Probablemente no engañaron al hada, él no había sido muy convincente con sus palabras, pero no les importaba mucho. Se había sentido bien hacer un detalle tan pequeño en un mundo tan obscuro.

Hermione se preparaba para hacer la guardia en la noche, pero Harry la detuvo. "Deberíamos descansar los dos… hace frío y…" -y no quería pasar la noche solo-.

No era la primera vez que habían pasado tiempo juntos, solo abrazados y tibios en la cama. Cada uno en sus pensamientos, pero seguros en su parco mundo de tranquilidad.

Se sentían tan cansados… física y mentalmente, no se dijera anímicamente. Sin saber a dónde ir, qué hacer y si podrían hacerlo. Fue casi mágico lo bien que durmieron.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto, pero la calidez del momento lo convenció de quedarse en la cama junto a Hermione. Suspiró profundo una vez, sin siquiera dejarse molestar por los pensamientos de todas las ocupaciones por hacer y se hundió una vez más en ese profundo y dulce sueño. Más adelante hablaría con Hermione y sabría que ella tuvo ese pequeño momento de decisión del mismo modo, donde zanjó también tomar ese tiempo y prolongarlo un poco más.

Lo que le pareció unos momentos más tarde, él se despertó. Jamás se había sentido tan descansado y fresco. Se tomó un par de segundos para saborear el momento, se estiró lo mejor que pudo sin molestar a su amiga quien pronto también se despertaba; ambos compartieron una mirada. Al parecer ambos habían descansado magníficamente y lo sentían; pareciera que podían comerse al mundo.

Después de devorar un par de galletas y un té, apenas sabor izado, ambos acordaron que ese no era el mejor lugar para acampar, así que después de comprobar si el hada seguía ahí, cambiarían de lugar. Luego… tendrían que conseguir comida…

Hermione frunció el ceño. Prácticamente no había nieve, y eso era decir mucho. Todo parecía verde, pero seco… El hada no estaba, pero algo en su lugar, algo había raro en el ambiente, se sentía diferente al día anterior. Y aunque Harry también lo había notado, no había dicho ninguna palabra.

(*)

Devorado en vida. Así se concebía a si mismo Ron Weasley que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había abandonado a sus amigos; abandonados en el frío, sin alimentos, sin pistas o lugar donde refugiarse… estos pensamientos lo engullían desde hacía nueve años. Nueve años desde que los vio por última vez, desde que el mundo se dio cuenta de que su niño que vivió, no sería el niño que los salvó. Nueve años desde que nadie, ni los mortífagos, ni la orden o los mugles habían escuchado de Harry Potter ni Hermione Granger.

No mucho después de que se diese cuenta de lo que había hecho, trató de regresar, los buscó, pero no los encontró. Aún ahora si tenía la oportunidad, tan escasas como las tenía, iba al punto donde los dejó, esperando que quizá saliesen de detrás de un árbol y le gritasen, le insultasen o atacasen… no le importaría con tal ve verlos una vez más.

La orden no lo decía, pero todos lo pensaban. Habían muerto; aunque no tenían idea de el cómo, pues los mortífagos estaban tanto o más confundidos que ellos. No tenían ni idea de que pudo haber pasado con su enemigo número uno.

Poco después, surgieron algunas personas tratando de hacerse con el 'triunfo' de haber matado al niño que 'no' vivió. Pero la exuberancia y el raudal de dichas afirmaciones hacía poner en tela de juicio todas y cada una de las declaraciones.

Con el tiempo solo se convirtió en un cuento más, Harry Potter se convirtió en la leyenda que siempre fue. Los mortífagos y Voldemort tomaron ventaja de la desmoralización de la población y atacaron mágica y mediáticamente. En un par de años tenían prácticamente hundido bajo su dominio a todo el mundo mágico de Reino Unido.

Primero, siete años después de que Harry desapareciera, Ron confesó… no que los había abandonado, eso se quedaría entre Harry, Hermione, Bill y él… confesó lo que estaban tratando de hacer, terminar con las piezas del alma de Voldemort.

La orden, sin duda, se estremeció y enfocó todos sus esfuerzos en terminar con ellos.

Y lo lograron… la diadema, la copa, la serpiente…

Pero sus esfuerzos no pasaron desapercibidos para el señor tenebroso.

Tan solo trece años después de que Ron Weasley abandonase a sus amigos, el chico pelirrojo pudo descansar, no sin antes sufrir como jamás imaginó.

Lord Voldemort capturó y torturó a uno de sus más fervientes enemigos. En los periódicos de ese día se publicó la gran victoria del gran mago Voldemort. Había finalmente terminado con una de las más grandes amenazas a la paz pública, Ron Weasley era ejecutado con parte de su familia.

Para gran parte del público fue un día obscuro sin nada que festejar, pero poco podían expresar y menos tenían que festejar. Hacía tiempo su esperanza de Harry Potter se había desvanecido; ahora, su última resistencia había ardido en llamas.

(*)

Sus horocruxces destruidos… al igual que sus enemigos… el profetizado desaparecido… al igual que su posibilidad inmortalidad…

Lord voldemort estaba contrariado y eso no le agradaba. Por un lado el niño profetizado a matarlo había desaparecido… sin embargo, con la ausencia de sus horocruxces su inmortalidad estaba en riesgo. La ausencia de la certeza de lo que sucedió con Potter lo intrigaba y amenazaba su tranquilidad.

Una enorme parte de la resistencia había sido desarticulada y ahora también desmoralizada; con el tiempo la totalidad de la población mágica se sometería. Sus horocurces… rescindidos; la amenaza de morir persistía más fuerte que nunca.

Estos pensamientos zanjaron el futuro de la magia. Tan solo once años después del término de la resistencia, Lord Voldemort renació… y la magia comenzó a morir.

La nueva forma de existir y perdurar de Lord Voldemort, de hacer honor a su nombre y forjar su destino con su nombre fue absorber la magia existente… sin embargo no era una cuestión que se pudiese concebir en un solo momento. Lord Voldemort diseñó la manera de vivir de la magia. Cual sanguijuela, la absorbía lenta y lánguidamente.

Al cabo de cincuenta años, gran parte de los seres mágicos se habían extinto, los retratos y artefactos mágicos raramente se activaban, los squibs eran mayoría, magos y brujas eran cada vez más débiles; solo la añoranza y Voldemort constaban con poderío.

Al seguir el transcurso de los años, los magos se adiestraron a vivir así. Las siguientes generaciones sabían que así se vivía e ignoraban otras posibilidades de vida. Aveces rápidos murmullos atravesaban las miradas de la comunidad, insurrección, revueltas eran rápidamente acalladas.

Ciento cuatro años después de la desaparición del niño que vivió, aún vivían algunos magos que supieron en vida de él.

Severus Snape era uno de ellos.

"I do not think I could ever write or paint any more. I prepare myself for acycle of other activities in some other life. I will make rigid my roots and branches. It is not now my turn to burst into leaves and flowers."The Celtic Twilight, by W. B. Yeats

(*)

Notas de la autora, editora y errada:

Holap, bueno.

1.-No es una historia larga, ocho mil y tantas palabras, más los añadidos...y con todo me llevó como 5 meses... bueno, son tres capítulos.

2.-¿por qué no hay fandom de Duckman? esa serie me gustaba mucho

3.- espero que disfruten el fic, cualquier comentario, queja o chiste, a reviews.

4.- si, durmieron durante 104 años

5.- al inicio son como si fuesen recortes de periódicos del mundo mugle… solo para saber que va de aquel mundo.

6.- Subo esto hoy septiembre 19, en conmemoración de 1985 y 2017. Aquí en México hubo terremotos ese día esos años. A todos los que perdieron algo o alguien. La vida sigue; sigamos siendo fuertes.

En restitución

Un sueño reparador que se extendió demasiado tiempo. "deberíamos quedarnos aquí… y envejecer…" Las consecuencias de esa posibilidad


	2. Aveces veo gente viva

**2.-Aveces veo gente viva** …

(-Del Mountain Today,- Agosto 9...-

Desaparece un grupo de montañistas al este del monte Ahuicpa. El pasado martes se dio la alarma para comenzar la búsqueda de un grupo de 9 montañistas que visitaban por cuarta vez dicho emplazamiento. El grupo dejó de reportarse el domingo por la mañana, sin embargo los cuidadores de dicho lugar no reportan mal clima o alguna razón por la que las nueve personas corriesen un riesgo mayor de lo usual. Con ellos se encontraba un poblador de la zona que suele dar paseos por el monte y aseguran las personas de la zona que no hay nadie que conozca mejor la zona de ahuicpa….

Se solicita a todos los visitantes y turistas que reporten...)

)

 **2.-Aveces veo gente viva**

"Eso fue raro."

"Sin duda alguna." Asentía Hermione mientras acomodaba la enorme bolsa de comida que habían comprado.

El hombre les ofreció más comida al ver las monedas con las que ella pretendía pagar.

"se emocionó… mucho…" seguía divagando Harry en lo acontecido.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Supongo que es un hombre extravagante, nunca había visto una tienda de comestibles tan extraña."

Harry sonrió divertido. "¿viste la pantalla donde revisó si aún tenía tocino? Parece una de las series de la tele…"

Ella volvió a asentir. "y la cara que puso cuando le pedimos leche líquida, como si le hubiéramos pedido leche de murciélago… solo tenían estas barras… nunca las había visto…"

(*)

Severus Snape no era un hombre pasivo, pero si paciente. Su paciencia se había logrado extender hasta cien años… algo increíble para cualquiera pero no para alguien como él, con una sed de venganza, tan fuerte como para llenar el océano.

Su actual amo lo había usado para matar al director de la escuela; mucho antes para dar la información que llevaría a la muerte a la mujer que amaba; con el tiempo las órdenes variaron, matar aquí, intimidar allá, envenenar aquel, torturar a alguno… con la maravillosa paga de ser torturado y humillado, y por supuesto, más sed de venganza.

Sin duda uno de los hombres más inteligentes y poderosos, aún con la disminución de la magia, era él, sin contar al lord; sin embargo, su magia era insuficiente para de una vez por todas desfalcar al lord. Sin contar con que tenía que aún presentarse en las rigurosas reuniones. Cuyo único objetivo era ensalzar la resplandeciente descomposición del mundo. Severus Snape atendía a esas reuniones con el mismo entusiasmo que si fuera al encuentro de una amante muerta.

Los pensamientos del antiguo profesor de pociones segregaban venganza, desprecio y duda… le gustaría, casi tanto como matar al lord, saber qué fue lo que sucedió con la persona a la que debía proteger. Algo le decía que no estaba muerto. O quizá era solo su obsesión arrullándolo; la obsesión era así de irracional, pero él estaba lejos de ser un hombre irracional. Su Juicio era algo firme. Tanto como el no entender la razón por la cual de la nada, sin más, el retrato de _Phineas_ habíase quedado dormido.

No lo entendía. Un día sin más, no despertó. Buscó en todos los libros, preguntó a todos los pintores mágicos, pero ninguno sabía responder. Entre sus dudas estaba el lord, quizá había comenzado a beber la magia ahí, pero al comprobar los encantamientos del retrato, encontró con sorpresa que éste, a diferencia de todos los demás, conservaba su magia.

Por esta y más razones, Severus Snape vigilaba con especial atención la pintura, podría parecer un artista revisando los ínfimos detalles de su recién terminada obra, noción que sería bastante particular ya que llevaba 104 años haciéndolo…

Cada día de esos cien años esperaba una divergencia, cualquier asomo de apenada esperanza. Fue por ello que cuando vio a _Phineas Nigellus removiéndose perezosamente en su cuadro, estirándose y bostezando despreocupadamente; más que sorpresa, Snape lloró. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, como tratando de evitar que las aferradas lagrimas salieran. Toda la desesperación, angustia, enojo y desesperanza se derramaron con renuencia._

" _¿Pero qué pasa contigo?... ¡¿qué demonios le pasó a tu rostro?! Estás tan… viejo…" exclamó desconcertado Phineas Nigellus._

 _(*)_

 _Al contrario de todo lo que Snape esperaba, fue él quien tuvo que dar explicaciones al retrato. Había esperado por tanto tiempo respuestas y era ahora él quien las daba, tan insatisfactorias como fuesen. Esperaba ahora recibir algo de información a cambio…_

" _La sangre sus. esa niña me tiene aún en el bolso, puedo escucharlos que conversan, pero no entiendo nada... pero si lo que dices es verdad… trataré de gritar para ver si me escuchan e informarles… dudo que crean algo… pero .. Bien, ya veremos."_

 _(*)_

 _Hacía tanto tiempo, parecía que casi en la vida de otra persona, había pensado en su apariencia física. Le parecía ridículo pensar en eso ahora, ahora que había una posibilidad de descansar, de terminar finalmente con el Lord y solo respirar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se veía en el espejo..._

 _Esa mañana, la mañana en la que se reuniría con Harry Potter y su amiga, Severus Snape se había visto al espejo y se preguntó si lo reconocerían, si en alguna parte de su arrugado rostro, canoso cabello y cansados ojos, reconocerían ellos a su maestro de pociones… la nariz sin duda lo delataría…_

 _Ahora, ansioso como hacía mucho tiempo no se había sentido, esperaba intranquilo a que los jóvenes llegasen como acordaron. Le parecía comienzo del verdadero final, como una continuación de lo inevitable el que fuese justo en ese parque mugle donde se reuniera con ellos; el mismo lugar donde conoció a Lili._

 _Costó un poco de trabajo, pero con un par de comprobaciones, se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Perplejos y más con cada comprobación, como salí al mundo mugle, y ver la fecha…_

 _El impacto les tenía que durar poco, ya que Snape los urgía a reunirse._

 _A la par que Snape instruía a Phineas Nigellus, éste a su vez comunicaba a los chicos lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que desaparecieron. Como espía que era, Severus supo de la destrucción de los orocruxces e incluso se prestó a terminar con el que ellos poseían._

 _Sin otra salida, realmente no sabían mucho de este mundo actual como para contactar con alguien más, decidieron reunirse con él. ante lo cual, él realizaría el juramento inquebrantable justo cuando se encontrasen._

 _Severus Snape escuchó con incertidumbre el sonido de la aparición, era algo que ya casi no se escuchaba, los magos ya no tenían el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Le pareció el sonido de un trueno previo a una tormenta; no obstante, le confortó. Ahora frente a él, estaba una mujer joven, hermosa y seria. Parecía una ilusión._

" _Señorita Granger." Snape saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza._

" _EL juramento" demandó ella._

 _Con algo de nostalgia y diversión, Snape accedió. Hacer magia era un arte casi perdido ya._

 _Poco después de realizarlo, el niño que vivió… y sigue vivo, apareció. Al parecer siempre estuvo a un lado de su amiga._

 _Después de llegar a la calle de la Hilandera, donde la única casa que quedaba en pie era la de él, ya que todo lo demás eran edificios altos con paredes de algo que parecía cristal o logos irreconocibles para los jóvenes; en algunos edificios se leía 'centro de entretenimiento', algo que después intentarían saber que era. Sin mucho protocolo o enmarañar, Snape explicó no solo lo que había pasado para que él matase a_ **Dumbledore, sino cómo y por qué había muerto el joven Weasley, les reveló que la orden había logrado terminar con los Horrocruxes; les advirtió sobre las medidas que Voldemort había tomado para no morir, estaba absorbiendo la magia; finalmente de cómo él había logrado idear una posible solución para contrarrestar esa abominación, pero su magia ya le era insuficiente. Solo ellos, que no habían sido afectados por la repugnante ocurrencia del lord, podrían lograrlo. Severus Snape se había contenido por más de cien años, ahora simplemente desahogaba, como una presa a punto de descargar, él habló, explicó y se liberó.**

 **(*)**

" **Todos… muertos… tanto tiempo."** **A Harry Potter aún le costaba trabajo procesar que hubiese tomado una siesta tan larga, que mientras el descansaba, el mundo se hundía. Todos sus amigos, su familia, Ginny, los Weasley, la magia, todo se estaba terminando.**

 **Snape respiró profundo. "Le aconsejo que no piense mucho en eso por ahora, creo que lo mejor será darnos prisa para hacer el ritual, no sabemos si ustedes serán eventualmente afectados también… señor Potter, es primordial que guarde sus sentimientos para el ritual… hay cosas importantes que hacer."**

Hermione tomó la mano de su amigo. Al menos ella seguía ahí.

"Si le es de consuelo, me parece que la hija de William Weasley pudo huir a parís..." -Quizá debió guardarse ese último comentario.- pensó el antiguo profesor, al ver las descontroladas lágrimas del niño.

Aunque más controlada, Hermione también lloraba. "Ayudaremos… haremos todo lo necesario."

Snape asintió. Jamás se había sentido tan viejo y tan energizado. Una ola de energía o más bien esperanza, había regresado a su vida. "Pronto será el solsticio de verano, será el mejor momento para hacer el ritual… tengo todo listo, salvo algunos detalles, pueden quedarse aquí mientras y estudiar lo que deberán hacer, les pediré que no salgan de la casa, no es seguro."

Harry murmuró algo que ninguno de los otros dos pudieron comprender.

"¿Harry?"

El joven tomó aire y respondió. "era solsticio de invierno… el día que..." hizo una mueca y Hermione comprendió de inmediato.

"El día que vimos al hada… es verdad."

Snape asintió. "Quizá eso influyó un poco…. Es una buena señal entonces que regresasen tan cerca de otro solsticio."

(*)

El dolor en su brazo era al contrario de otro tipo de magia, un dolor aún no olvidado.

Les informó a los jóvenes que el lord lo solicitaba, pero que no creía que tardase mucho. Con aprensión, los amigos vieron al profesor tomar la chimenea y desaparecer. Entre miradas se preguntaron si el antiguo desprecio que el profesor guardaba, seguiría tan vivo como para entregarles.

Sin más que hacer, siguieron estudiando el ritual.

(*)

Algo extraño sucedía. El Lord hacía mucho que no convocaba a todo el círculo interno de mortífagos; pero ahí estaban, sin máscaras, sin saber la razón de sus presencias, sin mucha magia.

De inmediato, Severus se acercó a Ravastan Lestrange, el único, además de él mismo, sobreviviente de los antiguos mortífagos. Ravastan como siempre, intentaba esconderse del mundo en el fondo de su rojo vino; sin embargo, su canoso cabello lo delataba siempre. Lamentablemente, Lestrange tampoco tenía idea de que hacían ahí.

Más pronto de lo que les hubiera gustado, el Lord se presentó.

La única presencia mágica que podía sentirse era la del Lord; no era nada agradable. Una sensación pesada, como de moverse en espeso pegamento que tomaba tu magia.

Nadie veía al rostro al Lord, no solo por una señal de respeto, sino por su pérfida apariencia que con el tiempo semejaba más y más a un esqueleto grisáceo pálido, totalmente corrompido, pero adornado con sus brillantes ojos carmesíes.

"Mis queridos guerreros, preciada familia. Tengo una tarea para ustedes y para quienes ustedes confíen. Hace poco percibí un fulgor de magia." Voldemort respiró satisfecho. "Una verdadera Elicia, pero pronto se escondió. Mi duda es a quien pertenece esa magia tan fresca… ¿acaso alguno de ustedes me oculta algo?" la tención era palpable entre los presentes, pero él continuó sin inquietud. "No, no lo creo, ustedes me son fieles… y lo aprecio, ustedes no sufrirían si alguna de sus familias me ocultase algo… yo sé que me lo dirían." El Lord hizo una larga pausa, repasando el rostro de los más jóvenes. "Mi sospecha es que ha nacido alguien, alguien con gran potencial. Su tarea será buscar y traer a todos los recién nacidos que encuentren, de sus familias, o de cualquier lugar… los analizaré y quien me traiga a éste bebé que muestra gran potencial, será recompensado... Anden pues hijos míos, tienen sus órdenes, cúmplanlas."

Tal y como todos los demás, Severus se fue de ahí lo más pronto posible, no sin antes ver varios de los rostros de sus compañeros, mostrando una gran preocupación. Sin duda la amenaza que uno de sus parientes fuese el niño que mostró un potencial que llamase la atención del Lord, era una mala noticia. Pero Snape sabía que había sido lo que el Lord registró, sin duda la aparición de Potter y Granger habían sido registradas por Voldemort… eso complicaba las cosas, no solo tenían que ser mucho más cuidadosos, sino que también, sería peligroso el momento en el que hiciesen el ritual, ya que existía ahora la posibilidad de que el lord registrara también ese momento y quizá lo localizase.

(*)

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, aún más rápido que un suspiro, las cosas parecían descomponerse. En los periódicos las noticias de muertes y desapariciones de niños era pan de cada día; la gente trataba de huir y generalmente moría en el intento; increíblemente incluso el clima parecía expresar su tormento, nunca mejor dicho. Del cielo caían enormes chubascos, uno tras otro, imposibilitando su regreso al ciclo y por lo tanto el agua estancada se convertía en citadinos pantanos mal olientes...

En tales condiciones ir al Bosque prohibido de Hogwarts era impensable tanto por el peligroso clima, como por los entrometidos carroñeros. Y ahí estaba Severus Snape, entrando en el Bosque prohibido. No era solo el peligro del área en sí, las pocas criaturas mágicas que aún sobrevivían, se habían refugiado ahí, por lo tanto el lugar era más que peligroso; sin contar claro que desde donde estaba, podía ver el castillo. La visión le provocaba incontenible furia. Un lugar que alguna vez albergó tanta vida y poder era ahora solo un vago recuerdo. A pesar de que parecía verse igual, se podía sentir la decadencia, la falta de vida, el marchite.

Severus entró los primeros metros sin mucho problema, un par de magos rondaba el bosque sin esperar que alguien los desafiase, pero él sabía que adentro había más carroñeros o peligros en general.

No sin algo de nerviosismo, continuó su camino. Tenía que recoger varias especímenes e imponer algunas pautas para el día del ritual.

Se movía con el mayor sigilo que sus viejas articulaciones le permitían, se sentía como uno más de los árboles presentes, agachados, viejos, crecidos en la obscuridad, nutriéndose apenas lo suficiente para mantenerse. Justo debajo de uno de esos árboles con los que imaginaba mimetizarse, encontró ya planta que buscaba, dobló sus rodillas para tomarla, cuando escuchó voces. Eran sin duda carroñeros.

La garganta se le cerró como si lo ahorcaran. La situación no podía ser peor. Él no estaba en posición para atacar, mucho menos para defenderse. Tomar algún ingrediente del bosque estaba controlado por el ministerio-Voldemort. Lo único que tenía a su favor era su estatus; sin embargo, los carroñeros eran bien conocidos por atacar primero y preguntar después.

Escuchaba sus pisadas acercándose justo a donde él se encontraba. Con su mano temblorosa y arrugada, afianzó su varita, esperando no tener que usarla, ya no era tan ágil como alguna vez lo fue; pero algo inesperado sucedió. El árbol se movió. Levantó dos enormes raíces, por un momento Severus pensó que la vieja madera lo aplastaría; por el contrario, dejaron el suficiente espacio para que él se quedase ahí, sin problemas logrando con sus raíces una especie de escondite, una improvisada cueva de húmeda madera por la cual los carroñeros pasaron sin ver al antiguo profesor temblando debajo.

Pasado un largo rato en el que Snape estaba seguro que los carroñeros estaban ahora lejos, él salió de su inusitado escondite momentos y dejó salir una nerviosa risotada. -Ah, se había mimetizado con el viejo árbol.-

Siguió su búsqueda, ahora del lugar perfecto para el ritual dentro del obscuro bosque. No le sorprendía que fuese tan lóbrego a pesar de ser de día; tampoco le sorprendía que grandes partes del bosque olieran a agua estancada, parecía que no encontraría el lugar ideal.

De reojo vio un rápido parpadeo, inusual en ese contexto. Snape se tiró al suelo, pensando que una maldición se dirigía a él. Pero nada sucedió. Una vez más vio una luz parpadear. Se preguntó si sería una luciérnaga. El pensamiento de un hada ni siquiera le pasó por la mente. Hacía tanto tiempo que alguien había visto una.

Aunque inseguro en sus pensamientos, pero no en sus pasos, se acercó a donde había vislumbrado el pequeño resplandor. El cual pareció alejarse un poco; Snape se detuvo, y al momento la luz regresó sobre sí misma. Avanzó y regresó.

Snape inhaló. Al parecer la luz quería que lo siguiera. No sin algo más de aprensión, lo hizo. La luz iba lo suficientemente adelante para que él no percibiera que era exactamente. Pero la perdió en un rayo de luz. Una vez que se acostumbró a la luz del sol que penetraban entre los árboles, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ante él. Un claro en el bosque. Sorprendentemente solo húmedo con la luz del sol haciendo brillar las gotas de agua sobre el pasto.

Era el lugar perfecto.

(*)

A menudo Snape tenía que salir, ya fuese para terminar de arreglar las cosas para el ritual, o para mantener disfraz ante el lord.

Durante esas inciertas salidas, Hermione y Harry leían con aprensión los periódicos que no anunciaban más que a los jinetes del apocalipsis, solo que con frases más construidas, pero bien podía resumirse todo en Muerte, hambre, enfermedades, rebeliones y fenómenos más que extraños, incluso para gente mágica.

Hermione solo tiró el periódico al fuego. Mirando a otro lado. Mientras que Harry contemplaba las llamas como si éstas le fueran a dar una respuesta.

"¿Crees que es mi culpa?" Dijo ella, aún sin mirar a algo en específico.

Harry no entendió. ¿Qué podría ser su culpa? Pero ella no pareció tener que leer los pensamientos para responderle.

"Quizá la guerra, todo esto pudo acabar mucho antes, cien años atrás… si no le hubiéramos dado esos terrones de azúcar al hada… si no hubiera sugerido en quedarnos ahí en el bosque para siempre."

Él inhaló profundamente. Era algo que había pensado antes, pero que no había dicho, y definitivamente no culpaba a su amiga, sino así mismo. La responsabilidad siempre había sido suya, quizá desde antes que naciese, desde que sus padres lo concibieron, desde que enfrentaron al Lord, o incluso desde que se toparon sus miradas. La profecía solo había sido el anuncio de lo inevitable… ¿qué había hecho él? Había escondido la cabeza en la tierra, o algo peor, con cálidas sábanas, peor que avestruz, al menos el animal salía Aveces a comer, él solo había dormido, inerme y salvaguardado.

"Todo, por una tonta hada…" medio lloraba su amiga.

Harry lo meditó por un momento. "No" Inhaló profundamente. "No sabíamos las consecuencias, pero creo que hicimos lo correcto. Hiciste lo correcto Hermione no te arrepientas de tu bondad, nunca lo has hecho y no lo debes hacer ahora. Todo esto... simplemente lo resolveremos." Ter, terminó firme el "Jamás hubiéramos decidido esto, pero ahora… no podemos hacer más."

"...la extinción es el resultado inevitable de una u otra estrategia: el exceso o la falta de cambio." El mundo perdido-Michael Crichton

Notas de Smithbac:

1.- no sé si lo sepan, pero la avestruz no esconde la cabeza en la tierra. Es un mito.. Lo acabo de saber para este fic..

2.-ya sé por qué siempre tengo la sensación de que se me olvida decir algo, es porque me tardo mucho en escribir y entonces pasan muchas cosas en ese tiempo que influyen en el fic... pero siempre como pasa tanto tiempo, se me van olvidando.

3.- ¡¿algún seguidor de 'DB-Z abridged?! ¡no amaron el "My baby boy?!" en el season finale?!

4.-Tengo y no tengo algo para día de muertos. Tengo una idea, pero sé que no la terminaré para esa fecha… entonces o me sale algo corto, ya, o .

5- pueden decirme que les gustó o que no o que faltó en los reviews.

6.- hoy también es solsticio, pero de otoño. ja

Gracias.


	3. fluir

"A friend of mine is convinced that these terrible creatures, so common in lakes, were set there in old times by subtle enchanters to watch over the gates of wisdom. He thinks that if we sent our spirits down into the water we would make them of one substance with strange moods of ecstasy and power, and go out it may be to the conquest of the world. We would, however, he believes, have first to outface and perhaps overthrow strange images full of a more powerful life than if they were really alive. It may be that we shall look at them without fear when we have endured the last adventure, that is death." The Celtic Twilight, by W. B. Yeats

 **3.- fluir**

(-Del 'boas noticias ', Noviembre 20...-

Pánico en las playas de Sono profundo, Brasil. La cálida tranquilidad de sono profundo, ha sido irrumpida por unas extrañas luces que entran y salen del agua a toda hora y sin previo aviso, y aunque algunos biólogos han especulado que se puede tratar de algún tipo de alga que ha venido desde las profundidades a aguas menos profundas debido al cambio de temperatura, también afirman que no se han encontrado rastros de algas diferentes a las usuales.

Algunas otras personas dicen también haber visto peces extraños, más grandes de lo normal e incluso algunos de los locales dicen haber escuchado 'cantos de sirena' por las noches.

Hasta ahora los expertos dicen que se necesitan hacer más estudios pero no creen que haya peligro para los bañistas, aunque no descartan…)

(-Del 'El Instante, agosto 7...-

Científicos califican de 'charlatanería' los recién llamados 'niños de luz', niños cuyos padres afirman que sus hijos tienen la habilidad de ver cosas que no están a la simple vista o incluso curar o detectar enfermedades que solo bajo el microscopio son detectables.

A 'últimas fechas los así llamados 'niños de luz', dicen sentir que algo los llama, pero ninguno ha podido decir que es exactamente. La psicóloga del instituto Morningdale, afirma que es una moda que se ha extendido en las últimas décadas, debido a 'los días de los accidentes'. La doctora Morningdale, se refiere a los accidentes que asolaron a Inglaterra hace casi cien años y que provocó tipo de histeria colectiva de personas que decían ver fantasmas o personas que aparecían y desaparecían sin más. 'Sin duda la histeria causaba más accidentes y esto a su vez más histeria, haciendo un círculo del que tardó en salirse aproximadamente diez años y que aún ahora se sienten las consecuencias." La doctora recomienda a los padres escuchar a sus hijos y si es necesario llevarlos a tratamiento a su clínica…

)

 **3.- fluir**

Cuando Harry se fue a dormir un rato, Hermione finalmente pudo respirar serena. Era tarde y la verdad era que también quería ir a dormir, pero no había mejor momento para hablar con el profesor de pociones, QUIEN tendría QUE llegar en cualquier momento.

A Hermione no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar un resquicio en la información que Snape les había proporcionado. Se había dado cuenta también, de que Harry no lo había notado, sin duda hubiera dicho algo.

Este tipo de magia necesitaría un sacrificio; y por el tamaño de su petición… algo grande y ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a su amigo. Si se daba el caso, si su amigo estaba en riesgo, ella no continuaría, sería capaz de cancelar el ritual; o quizá ella se ofreciera como sacrificio; pero claro, el silencio de su antiguo profesor la inquietaba.

Una vida a cambio de dar vida de nuevo a la magia. Voldemort había usado la magia sin control, la había contaminado y consumido. Y si esta respondía a su evocación, si aceptaba el trato, infundirían a la magia una nueva vida… la propia.

Pasó un tiempo indefinido mientras ella surcaba las ideas, conocimientos y pensamientos. El olor de la húmeda inclemencia entrando por la puerta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones; ahí estaba parado frente a ella, empapado, pretendiendo imitar la lluvia, Severus Snape.

"¿Potter?" preguntó él, frío.

"Arriba, dormido." Respondió ella tranquila.

Ahí, entre viejos sofás suavizados con magia, en los extremos de una mesita de alguna madera obscura y pesada, con la luz de esa chimenea apenas adornada con naturaleza muerta, ambos miraban al fuego como si esperasen que este les diese las respuestas que buscasen, pero este como siempre permaneció en silencio. ,

Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar.

"Supongo que inútilmente esperé que no se diese cuenta."

Ambos, frente al fuego, tomando té, podía parecer una escena cálida y hogareña, pero el tema desmentía la visión.

"No dejaré que Harry muera." Suspiró ella. "¿No piensa decírselo?"

Snape levantó una ceja. "Usted tampoco lo ha hecho, no se lo ha dicho."

Ella evadió su mirada. "No estoy segura de lo que va a pasar en el ritual."

Snape desestimó su comentario con un gesto de su mano. "No mucho, Potter hará la petición y llamado a la magia. Si tenemos suerte esta se presentará y me ofreceré como sacrificio. Usted solo tiene que atender que no nos molesten o si algo se necesita en ese momento, además claro de preparar el círculo."

"¿Usted se ofrecerá?"

El hombre sonrió levemente, un acto que acentuaba su considerable edad. "Tengo mis razones para no dejar que Potter muera… entre ellas, este nuevo mundo necesitará un ícono un emblema que les indique a donde ir ahora. El resurgir de Potter es perfecto para ello."

"Harry es más que un simple lema." Renegó ella.

"Y usted estará ahí para recordárselo a él y al mundo." Snape tomó su bebida con tranquilidad, quizá buscando calmar sus agitados pensamientos.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Y está seguro? No debe de haber ninguna duda en algo como esto, además…"

"Estoy más que seguro, estoy preparado y deseoso de hacerlo." Interrumpió él.

Hermioneh hubiera querido decirle que a ella no le parecía justo que él se tuviese que sacrificar, que ya por bastante había pasado y aguantado, pero no solo no tenía la confianza de hablarle así al hombre, sino que parecía bastante convencido en su postura. Sin querer imbuirse más en la mente del insondable hombre, cambió de tema a uno que la tenía igual de intranquila. Los extraños fenómenos reportados en las noticias, especialmente en las mugles, ya que estas no estaban controladas por Voldemort.

"Éstos… avistamientos, sonidos… espectros…" decía ella al tiempo que señalaba con un periódico a la pantalla frente a ella. "¿Qué son? No pueden ser mágicos... ¿o sí? Mucho menos ahora que la magia está muriendo…"

Snape negó con la cabeza. "No. A decir verdad, no lo sé. Es la primera vez que escucho algo así."

Por primera vez desde que se vieron hacía ya algunos largos días, se estudiaron el uno al otro. A Hermione le sorprendió lo poco que había cambiado su profesor; aunque su rostro y manos tenían ahora arrugas, su cabello seguía siendo de un impecable negro, solo que ahora lo tenía más largo y agarrado en una simple coleta, continuaba con sus ropas obscuras y formales, solo los ojos rodeados por espesas pestañas mostraban un acuoso matiz de muchos años. Ella se preguntó si él se vería diferente sin la carga de todo este tiempo, sin Voldemort exprimiendo su vida. Todo él emanaba un aire de melancolía.

A ella le hubiese gustado tener la confianza de acercarse, abrazarlo y decirle que todo saldría bien, que podía respirar tranquilo. En su lugar, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a descansar.

(*)

A pesar de que un Harry Potter haciendo una perfecta imitación de una figurilla de lodo hubiera suscitado al menos un buen recuerdo para Severus, él estaba demasiado ocupado escondiéndose de los magos en el bosque. Había perdido el rastro a Granger unos momentos atrás, cuando escucharon voces en el Bosque Prohibido.

Ambos esperaron más de treinta minutos a que el hombre y la mujer, fervientes afanosos por servir al lord, buscando personas que se refugiaran del lord en el bosque se fueran.

"La pobre mujer no dejaba de gritar para que no se llevaran a su hija." Contaba ella con singular alegría. "ApenasES UN beb´é" La mujer no dejaba de reír entre frases. "Entonces le dije que para que tenía hijos… todos pertenecemos al lord." La mujer tuvo que tomar aire para continuar con su 'divertida narración. "Y dijo… dijo… "¡Mi bebé no?! La mujer seguía riendo histérica como si lo que escuchó fuese lo más gracioso del mundo."Y la mujer solo se dejó caer cuando le dijimos que había sido su hijo mayor quien había denunciado a su hermana."

El hombre a su lado solo sonreía negando con la cabeza, mientras encendía su cigarro. "Locos, todos están locos."

"En fin," continuó ella espués de recuperar el aire. "Fue ahí donde supimos que una familia había venido aquí a refugiarse… pero no he visto nada... ahora me pregunto si nos engañaron."

"Nah, yo también escuché algo así, pero llevamos un par de días aquí sin encontrar a nadie; quizá debamos regresar en otro momento." El hombre exhaló el humo de su cigarro. "El ambiente se siente pesado."

Ya sin riza en los labios, la mujer contestó. "Yo también lo siento, es como cuando se hacía magia obscura… se siente esa misma sacudida. Pero no es solo aquí, y Aveces se siente más espeso, especialmente cerca del Lord."

El hombre dejó salir una seca carcajada. "Cerca del lord se siente la mierda cobrando vida…"

La mujer lo reprochó con una mirada y ambos siguieron su camino ahora en más silencio.

Después de unos minutos sin moverse, Granger apareció, se había trepado a un árbol para esconderse.

El primero que recuperó la compostura fue Snape. "Es probable que haya más gente aquí. Tenemos que ir con cuidado."

Sin intercambiar más palabras, alerta y con imprecisos pasos, llegaron hasta el claro que previamente había encontrado Snape.

Harry sentía el bosque como nunca. Los sonidos y animales albergados ahí, Siempre le habían dado algo de recelo; sin embargo el la ausencia de ellos le causó aprensión y malestar.

Pronto, comenzó a preparar el círculo, mientras Snape colocaba unas discretas protecciones.

"Bien Harry, vístete de cielo." Finalmente dijo Hermione con divertida mirada.

"¿Pe-perdón?"

"Vestirse de cielo, señor Potter." Explicó Snape, con poca paciencia. "Significa desnudarse. ¿Acaso no leyó los libros?"

"Creí… creí que se refer refería a una ropa especial…" tartamudeó Harry.

"Date prisa, Harry." Apresuró ella.

El círculo era más que un simple círculo. Era un enorme dibujo dentro de otros dibujos que juntos hacían una perfecta circunferencia, en cuyos cuatro puntos cardinales estaban representados el fuego, agua, tierra y aire.

Harry se había preparado para esto, por lo que aprendió a dejar cualquier duda atrás cuando comenzó a recitar. "¡Oh, Vos que sois eterno, Vos que sois Madre y Padre de todas las cosas, Vos que os vestís con las fuerzas de la naturaleza como nosotros con la túnica!, por Vuestro Nombre Divino Sagrado."

Algo parecido al viento comenzó a mover los árboles, pero se sentía con más substancia, cálido y a la vez refrescante; algo que Harry no sentía por su concentración, pero si los otros, y lamentablemente quizá algunos más.

"¡fuerza agua, vida fuego, nutritiva tierra, vivo aire! Expresar sino el silencio, yo ¡declaro por mis derechos ganados mediante la práctica de la Magia del Arte que este llamado sea contestado!" continuaba Harry.

Algo comenzó a manifestarse en el centro del círculo.

"Está funcionando." Snape sintió aquel reconocimiento, como aquella vez que tomó su varita por primera vez.

Hermione desvió el primer ataque.

Una pálida lluvia de hechizos comenzó por el lado contrario.

Pronto, Snape elevó un escudo.

Harry repetía una y otra vez la letrilla. Su ser comenzaba a cantarla también.

Un hechizo rosó la mejilla de Hermione; un agudo dolor la comenzó a consumir.

En silencio pero con fuerza, Snape se mantenía casi en su mismo lugar.

La sangre de Hermione pareció espesar. Como si su propio ser hubiese tratado de ser succionado.

El ambiente se enrareció.

La ya de por sí débil cantidad e intensidad de hechizos disminuyó.

Lord Voldemort había aterrizado.

No era con los ojos que veía a una forma en frente de él. Harry no notaba el delirio a su alrededor. Sus sentidos se enfocaban en la floreciente forma de luz y energía.

La magia de los sirvientes de Voldemort había sido consumida casi totalmente ante la aparición de su líder. Una ventaja para Hermione y Snape, quienes antes de que su magia fuese absorbida, terminaron con los mortífagos, pero Voldemort permanecía.

Con tan solo un vistazo, Voldemort entendió la naturaleza del ritual que estaban haciendo. Algo que podía perpetuar su magia para siempre. Podía convertirse en la magia misma si lograba hacer un trato con ella.

Snape levantó su varita contra el lord, pero fue una vez más, Hermione quien atacó primero.

La magia del inusual equipo, Hermione y Severus, disminuía con cada hechizo lanzado; Voldemort por otro lado, no aumentaba la fuerza de sus ataques, pero seguía inalterable.

Harry no se sorprendió al ver la magia tomar forma. Era igual a la del hada que encontraron aquella vez en el bosque, sin embargo, sabía que no era la misma.

"Que haya paz entre nosotros." Expresó Harry, aunque no sabía exactamente si había pronunciado las palabras.

El ser respondió sin abrir la boca. "¿Paz? Aquí no ha habido paz en algún tiempo. No mientas y di para que me has llamado."

Harry se sintió como un niño al que la profesora lo regañase. "Restaurar la paz, eso es lo que deseo, la paz entre la magia y el mundo."

"No te debes preocupar por eso. Pronto moriré, no habrá con quien hacer la paz."

Harry se estremeció, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima. No podía imaginarse un mundo sin magia; eso era lo que le había dado sentido a su vida... lo único que lo había hecho sentir vivo, que valía la pena vivir. "No, por favor, no."

"Mi vida se ha consumido, no hay mucho que puedas hacer."

"No…"

"¿acaso tú también has cedido tu ser a ese otro?"

"Jamás me rendiría a Voldemort."

"Todos lo han hecho. La magia no es algo que se hace, es algo que se es. Al ceder el poder han cedido su ser y a mí como consecuencia. Y ahora estoy demasiado cansada para pelear. ¿Cómo pretenderías que no estuviese cansada?"

Harry tartamudeó mentalmente. Simplemente no tenía respuesta para ello.

"Me gustaría decirte que descansases, pero eso sería contraproducente."

"Puedo reestablecer mi vida."

Harry se sintió entumecido. A pesar de lo que podía prometer ese comentario, su intuición le prevenía.

La magia rio. "Es bueno saber de alguien que escucha sus conocimientos profundos."

Voldemort era ágil, de eso no había duda; mucho menos cuando logró posponer y desechar a Hermione y a Severus, respectivamente. Snape solo pudo observar, congelado, como el señor tenebroso entraba al círculo de magia. Con dolor, dificultad y una terrible lentitud, Snape se arrastraba hasta el círculo de magia, donde podía ver pero no escuchar del todo lo que decían ahí. La fuente de luz, la cual Snape suponía era la Magia, emitía una sensación helada y desagradable; como un viento helado que arrastraba muerte y encierro, además de casi poder sentir en su piel el propio enojo de la Magia. Esperaba él que fuese a causa de Voldemort y no del chico.

"Podría darte mi ser. Soy ambicioso, con mi ambición podrías conquistarlo todo." Decía tranquilo Voldemort, a pesar de sentir el desagrado que la magia emitía, Voldemort tenía confianza en sí mismo. Algo que al quien parecía ser Harry Potter, no demostraba en este momento. "Mi ambición, avidez, no temo experimentar. Te puedes nutrir de mis infinitos deseos y resplandeceremos como jamás lo habéis hecho. Únete a mí, nútrete de mí y jamás te arrepentirás."

Para terror de Harry, la magia parecía estar meditando la posibilidad. "¡No! ¡Él es quien trató de consumirte!"

Antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo más a su favor, Voldemort intervino.

"Eso es solo muestra de cuanto he deseado este encuentro. No tengo límites… así puedes ser tú."

"Yo… yo también, yo." Harry tragó pesado. "Si quieres unirte a alguien, puedes unirte a mi… yo…" No estaba seguro de que podía ofrecerle a la mismísima magia. "Te respetaría." Cuando vio que la magia le ponía atención, supo que estaba en el camino correcto. "Yo te respeto, te protegería… te ofrezco mi alegría y protección." Harry pensaba en sus amigos, incluso en los que ya no vivían.

"Mi total devoción. " Severus había entrado finalmente al círculo.

"¿cómo la que me prometiste a mí?" Señaló un molesto Voldemort. A lo que Snape ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

"Mi fuerza… mi astucia, mi-"

"Todos ofrecen cosas maravillosas, pero he de decirles que al final si es que decido aceptar, yo seré quien decidiré y definidamente no afectará nada de lo que me digan, sino lo que puedo leer en ustedes." Dedicó a cada uno una penetrante mirada. "Y no estoy del todo convencida, y tampoco ustedes." Con esa última frase, miró directamente a Harry.

Voldemort sonrió. "Puedes ver en mí que estoy totalmente convencido."

La Magia sonrió de lado. "Definitivamente, pero aún no perdono tu primer agravio. Consumirme sin respeto alguno." Ahora pasó su mirada sobre Snape. "Tu podrías ofrecerme ese respeto, sin duda; pero hay algo en ti que no resuena conmigo…"

La magia resplandeció, llenando el espacio con su fuerza. Los tres hombres se sintieron plenos, llenos de una sensación que alguna vez sintieron en sus primeros días de vida, algo que no podían expresar. La Magia giró a un punto en el círculo, por donde en ese momento, Hermione entró en el infundido círculo de magia.

La Magia y Hermione se sonrieron.

"He aquí una perfecta candidata, resonando con la curiosidad, asombro y gentileza que quiero, tal y como la magia verde que se nutre del rocío." La Magia emitió un sonido leve pero firme, parecía el ronroneo de un león. "si, si quieres… y yo no tengo objeción." La magia extendió su dominio, como para alcanzar a la joven.

Harry se sentía henchido, a punto de estallar, o en el precipicio de algo que parecía un orgasmo. Pero pudo por unos instantes frenar sus impulsos y gritarle a su amiga, que no lo hiciera, que se quedara con él… o eso le parecía que le decía. No estaba seguro siquiera de que estuviese hablando; los límites estaban traspuestos, confundidos en un leve vaivén; a pesar de que Voldemort y Snape estaban a un par de metros de él, los sentía casi sobre sí mismo. Sabía que estaban hablando, o comunicando algo, y sabía que decían, pero escuchaba también el viento, las hojas al moverse, el agua absorbida por las plantas y posiblemente hasta el sol golpeando la tierra; empero, de alguna forma, podía mantener separados sus mensajes. Era como el agua que mueve la arena de la orilla del mar, no está totalmente fuera de ella, pero lo baña y mueve todo.

Hermione dirigió una mirada a su amigo, y una vez más, no sabía cómo con esa mirada supo que su amiga estaría siempre con él, porque la magia no es algo que se hace, es algo que se es.

La Magia y Hermione dieron un paso el uno a la otra, el mar embraveció, las gigantescas olas de magia barrieron la superficie de la tierra limpiando todo a su paso. Lo estancado fluyó; Lo hundido comenzó a germinar; la sepultada semilla de la magia, latente y moribunda había recibido su tan necesitado influjo de vida. Ahora, como semilla, estiraba sus raíces, florecían sus hojas, sus ramas como pulpo en hibernación se estiraban, lista para tocarlo todo con sus impacientes tentáculos.

-Mamá- ese fue el primer pensamiento de Hermione

Cuando la magia la tocó, sintió en presencia sus cálidos abrazos, su dulce olor a madre, a mujer, a vida. La luz se derramaba dentro de ella, inundando cada célula de magia, de ser y estar. Lo entendía, la vida era la forma de la decisión y ella, o ellas, la Magia y Hermione habían ahora decidido inundar todo con su decisión.

Como un géiser de luz elevándose, gigante y magnífico por todo el planeta. La magia inundó todo cuanto tocó.

Al pasar por las tres personas más cercanas, cada una se reveló en diferentes formas; para Harry fue como si flotase, se sintió ligero, sin peso, sin contrariedades o anclas, se sintió libre; Severus se sintió refrescado, renovado, rejuvenecido, como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado por su cansado cuerpo; para Tom Riddle, la experiencia fue sobrecogedora, en todo el sentido de la palabra, se sintió envuelto y dispuesto a demasiadas sensaciones que no podía terminar de catalogar o procesar, eran tanto placenteras como dolorosas y cada una se adueñaba y arrebataba a pedradas, partes de él, dejándolo estéril, purificado.

Cuando la energía se disipó, a Harry se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta. Ahí no estaba el profesor Snape que había visto los últimos días. Este hombre se veía de unos veinte o treinta años, parecido al hombre que trató de enseñarle en la escuela, pero mucho más saludable.

Un movimiento percibido de reojo, hizo que ambos enfocaran su atención a la tercer presencia. Voldemort estaba ahí, parado, sin moverse, justo como lo habían visto hacía unos momentos, pero su rigidez denunciaba algo diferente. Entonces una nueva briza de viento selló la verdad. Voldemort se deterioraba; como una estatua de arena, seca y desolada, Lord Voldemort se desintegró lentamente, removido por el suave soplo del aire.

Epílogo

No fue un suceso lento, fue rápido pero perplejo. Una vez que la gente se acostumbró, la verdadera revolución comenzó. Fue como un despertar, el sueño se había terminado y la realidad pintaba más luminosa e irreal que el sueño. La magia se había esparcido por todo el mundo. El término mugle sería algo que solo se vería en los libros de historia. Toda la gente ahora podía levitar, cambiar, curar o destruir con el solo movimiento de sus manos y pensamientos. Lo indecible se había convertido en visión creadora. La vida había tomado otra decisión, la magia había dejado de esconderse, de vivir debajo de la tierra. Había finalmente despertado de su hibernación y ahora se alzaba después de esta larga pesadilla, a la luz y se elevaba para florecer.

Al frente de la magia, como maestro y dirigente estaban dos veteranos que por su apariencia no lo parecerían. Harry Potter y Severus Snape. Para la comunidad mágica, el que su anhelado héroe hubiese resurgido fue un bálsamo y un velo para sus mentes. Sin mucho problema al principio aceptaron que ahora los mugles eran también mágicos, después de todo, su líder y libertador lo decía, estaba bien. Luego las esperadas pero no deseadas dudas y discrepancias con ese mundo tan muevo surgieron. Entonces el poder y autoridad de Snape surgían para armonizar con lógica.

No fue una transición fácil, y ¿y cuando una lo es? La evolución no es un proceso gentil, es Aveces agresivo y se encuentra con muchos topes, pero el final de cualquier transición, además de ser un nuevo comienzo es algo maravilloso una arcoíris que ahora podían percibir todos con más colores debido a la magia. Muchas dudas existenciales se resolvieron con fascinación, si bien nacieron nuevas, los cómo, cuándos, porqué y para qué se esparcieron y multiplicaron como flores; nuevas sensaciones de maravilla llenaron cada rincón del mundo.

fiN

(*)

"si quieres aprender a escribir, me decían, tienes que escribir diez veces la palabra mamá. Escribí cien veces la palabra agua. Tienes que escribir, me ordenaban, veinte veces la palabra papá. Escribí mil veces la palabra agua. Mamá y papá eran de agua. También la tinta era de agua..."Noticias del imperio

(*)

Notas deSmithback:

1.-parte de lo que Harry dice para los ritos son de 'El gran libro de los rituales mágicos, Donald Michael Kraig.

2.- uff. No sé si se entendió el título, batallé mucho con él… es como por .. parte de ayudar al hada, ella en pago (restitución) les dejó descansar, así como **En restitución fue lo que Granger le regresó a la magia… y la magia de regreso dio vida a todo.. ha.. no se si me dé a entender… enfin.**

 **3.-** Me hubiera gustado que Snape rejuveneciera y se emparejara con Hermione; pero creo que no hubiera quedado bien. También que él hubiese sido la encarnación de la magia.. Ñ pero pobre hombre, yo ya estaría más que cansada y harta. -deja al pobre hombre descansar-. Me dije. Al final, ella me pareció la opción perfecta.

4.-espero les gustase.

5.- ya, apenas escuché un programa en el que dicen que van a sacar un par de libros sobre 'Avatar, el último maestro de aire', pero será sobre una de sus reencarnaciones anteriores. Y entonces me di cuenta de que mi historia se parece un poco a la de Avatar. Ha. Que triste.

6.- Espero haber cerrado todas las dudas que abrí. Por favor, cualquier comentario, queja o duda, las contestaré en reiews….

7.- Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Gracias a quienes dejaron y|o dejarán reviews.

? Ji

Gracias, suerte, bye

 **En restitución**


End file.
